The advent of cloud computing resources has greatly benefited small and large organizations alike due to reduced capital expenditures in computer equipment, flexibility in adjusting to changes in processing bandwidth requirements, enhanced disaster recovery ability, and the like. As a result, the use of cloud, computing has extended beyond the traditional computing system paradigm to service other important tasks. One example of many is the collection and analysis of data to and from sensors, switches, valves, and other devices associated with industrial systems, such as manufacturing machinery, power plant equipment, aircraft engines, and the like. Such data is typically voluminous, and may employ any of several specialized data transfer protocols, such as MQTT (Message Queuing Telemetry Transport), CoAP (Constrained Application Protocol), and many others. Consequently, while network firewalls employed by cloud computing systems are adept at providing security for typical HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) communications over the Internet, these firewalls often do not support alternate protocols employed to transfer large data streams, often leading to reduced protection of cloud resources. Complicating the operation of the firewall is the use of multiple such alternate protocols from the same client device that may be receiving data from, or sending data to, multiple smaller devices.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.